


肖老师好 32.1planA

by Mcmofly



Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [3]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly
Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530515
Kudos: 3





	肖老师好 32.1planA

“不喜欢吗？好吧！”王一博的声音低了下来，肖战被蒙着眼看不到他的表情，只觉得压在他身上的重量顷刻间就消失了，然后身边的床陷下去了一块。他把那条丝带往上扯了一些一看，王一博坐在他身边的位置盘着腿，自己动手利落地宽衣解起了带。

肖战已经不是以前那个雏儿了，被王一博撩拨到一半，面色潮红欲望高高抬起，下腹涨得别提有多难受了，可王一博却因为他一句话说不干就不干了，自己又拉不下那个脸直接去跟小朋友说其实他爱死了那些小情趣。

情欲促使着肖战低头，他咬咬牙豁了出去，主动去捏了捏王一博软软的脸颊讨好说：“生气啦？”

“倒也不是生气了，就是突然没了兴致，不开心，需要某人亲亲才能好。”肖战翻了个白眼，这小孩，在这儿等他呢！说了他花样多吧！

他也不拧捏，直接靠上去吻住王一博的嘴，王一博顺势就按住了他的后脑勺重新拉下那条丝带遮住肖战的视线，然后含住他的唇瓣，肆意侵略着属于他的领地，吻到一半又推开肖战，认真地问：“那肖老师到底喜不喜欢我的花样啊？”

这人是非逼着他说出臊人的话不可呢，不过今天过节，就满足小朋友这个小小心愿吧。

“喜欢……但我只喜欢你对我使那些小花样。”肖战不仅把这话说出了口，还继续沉下身去反过来含住王一博的唇，他被薄薄的布料蔽去了视线，凭着记忆摸索着由唇往下，轻舔过他的喉结，柔软的双唇又在锁骨上细细地磨着再往下辗转……

王一博被肖战挑逗得心头一烫，在情事上，平时肖战就负责享受配合和嗯嗯啊啊，除了第一次他体力不支主动过一次外，之后的每一次都是王一博处在主导地位。

今天的肖老师突然放下矜持，光着身子跪坐在他腰上，耐心地做着他平时做的事情，系着丝带的那张俊脸因为欲望涨成了粉色，他的鼻息掺着湿湿的热气，脑袋一路拱着向下，丝带也滑落下来随着主人的移动游过王一博的皮肤让他躁动不安，被亲得微肿的红唇正循着皮肤的纹理移到王一博最敏感的位置。

“啊……肖老师……”王一博贪婪地看着和平时形成极大反差的肖战移不开眼，声音哑哑的，竭力控制着自己想要扑上去的冲动。

肖战被蒙着眼睛所以只能用感觉来确定自己现在的位置，突然右边脸上贴过来一根烫烫的器具，不用猜他也知道那是什么，就伸手去摸索着握住了它，上下套弄着又低头伸出舌头断断续续舔着。

“肖战——”这么色情的场面因为肖战眼睛被遮住，他一下一下的舔舐就显得无比的纯稚，好像他现在嘴里的只是水果味的棒棒糖而已。

色令智昏，王一博伸手把肖战捞到自己胸前吻住，右手搂住他的腰左手去翻找润滑液，匆匆忙忙地打开就去给肖战做扩张，好不容易忍到后穴里的嫩肉软下来，又急急地把身上的人儿往上托了托就一头扎进他的身体，握住肖战的腰大力地上下顶弄起来。

今晚肖战被蒙着眼睛进入，这对他来说是另一种意趣。那种明明知道和他做爱的就是王一博却莫名生出来的陌生感，这种感觉让肖战无比兴奋，腺体被刺激得前端的小口一直流着清水，身体敏感到王一博边抽插边帮他撸了没几下就能射浊液的程度，最后软成一滩水却依旧咬着王一博的性器一直不肯放他走，做了一次又一次。

“战哥，你还想要的话我们就没有来日方长了。”

王一博被肖战折腾得不轻，今天的花样差点没把自己玩脱，肖战也筋疲力尽，这是已经王一博第三次把那股热潮射进他的身体了，而他自己已经数不清被要了多少次，只是身下的被褥又得连夜换新了。

两个人又缠绵了一会才洗完澡换了床单，躺在床上。

“战哥，你喜欢万圣节礼物吗？”洗完澡的王一博又活过来了。

“……”

“平安夜圣诞跨年元旦的礼物我都想好了。”

“不要蒙我眼睛什么都好说……”

王一博轻笑：“好。”


End file.
